


Giving Into Temptation

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, Spoilers, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: A short one shot, based on Season 2 Episode 1 scene when Dark!Harry visits Macy.Harry continues to call to Macy, his visits becoming more frequent as Macy tries to understand why.





	Giving Into Temptation

Macy closes her eyes as the door shuts behind her, alone in her bedroom she feels a calmness come over her. This world is still so new she finds comfort in the familiar space. 

“Macy,” she turns around, even though she knows she will find no-one there. He is calling to her again. 

She moves to her bed, her legs crossed as she closes her eyes. Concentrating on the whisper of her name as it echoes around her. Feeling herself drift to another place, a place that is neither here nor there. 

The place where she meets him. 

She hasn’t told Harry or her sisters where she goes, or how long she spends there. Convincing herself that it is for their own safety, when really she knows the truth. 

She isn’t sure exactly who is playing who at this point. She may have started off on the back foot. Poison coursing through her veins, weakening her, impairing her judgement, but now. 

Now she knew this wasn’t her Harry. The one who had barely been able to conceal his blush when she revealed that she had read his thoughts a few months ago. Full of love and visions of early morning breakfasts shared together, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings. All from a momentary touch. 

This Harry was raw. And she hadn’t lied when she had said she had liked it. 

There was a part of her that very much liked this Harry. Who wouldn’t turn him away when he entered her dreams. She didn’t shy away from his touch, as his thumb trailed along her cheek. Her body leaned into it instead. 

Information she would remind herself, she allowed him in because she needed information. 

Who he was, why he was here, what kept bringing him back. 

She was almost certain he was trying to do the same. 

But he was so very tempting. 

“It could be like this,” her murmurs against her ear, as his fingers trail over her neck. He doesn’t pretend anymore, that he is ‘her’ Harry. Too different to ever be a convincing lie. His lips follow the burning trail left by his fingers as his hand dips down to her waist. His thumb dipping just underneath her blouse. 

“Harry,” she breathes against his lips as they hover near her own. Unsure whether it is a plea or a warning. 

“We just need,” his grip tightens, “to go home.”

She should stop him, she usually does. But there is something about his breath, hot on her neck, his fingers against her bare skin and the way he says her name that has her giving in. 

When his lips finally make their way to her own, he kisses her like he’s a man starved. His body pushing against hers, as his mouth claims her, the sounds that leave her lips surprising even her. He smiles against her mouth, as if he has won. 

As if it would be that simple.

She pushes against his chest with her hands, breaking them apart, as her breaths come deep and heavy. Her fingers running against her lips as if they are still burning from his touch. 

She expects to see a self satisfied smirk, the look of a man who has just gotten exactly what he wanted. But there is a hurt there, a sadness, before a mask, a darkness, settles over him again. 

And she knows now that she has just as much power as he does, perhaps even more. 

Because in that moment he looks just like her Harry. 


End file.
